


Covers for Filthy/Gorgeous

by bbcsjohnlock (Science_of_Induction)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Drug Addiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_of_Induction/pseuds/bbcsjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#1/? in Fanfic Cover Series</p></blockquote>





	Covers for Filthy/Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MirabileLectu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirabileLectu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Filthy/Gorgeous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415868) by [MirabileLectu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirabileLectu/pseuds/MirabileLectu). 



 

Front and back cover for [MirabileLectu](../../users/MirabileLectu/pseuds/MirabileLectu)'s amazing WIP [Filthy/Gorgeous](../415868/chapters/691036)

 

#1/? fanfic covers project

_(more of my work on[tumblr](http://bbcsjohnlock.tumblr.com/) and my other fanfic covers [here](http://bbcsjohnlock.tumblr.com/tagged/fanfic_cover))_

**Author's Note:**

> #1/? in Fanfic Cover Series


End file.
